Happiness is Just a Memory
by misticalcookie
Summary: One shots and outtakes from Death is Just a Game and Fear is Just a Word.  What does Nat really think about Casey, how did Thorn get his name, find out why Lenea is a cold-blooded killer. More stories of your favorite tributes from the "Just" Series.
1. Nat Henley

**Happiness is Just a Memory**

This is an story based on the tributes of "Death is Just a Game" and "Fear is Just a Word" if you have not read those two stories yet, then I recommend that you do.

Have you ever wondered where the careers were while the girls were running from the Bigfeet?

Do you want to know what Dragan was up to while he was stuck in the snow marina and everyone else was in the Lake arena?

Would you like to know about Fret's past and how he accidently killed his schoolmate during a prank

Do you want to see what Colt was like before he won and went crazy in his head?

Do you want to know what Nat really thought about Casey or why Lenea was such a cold-blooded killer?

Welcome to Happiness is Just a Memory, where you get to see your favorite tributes again. Find out more about their past and what they did in the arena. See scenes that you didn't get to read about and see the same scenes in different point of views.

This will be a series of one shots and short stories. Don't worry, I will be putting most of my focus on writing Fear is Just a Word, but this is something fun for you to read.

And now, without further ado: Nat Henley and her thoughts on Casey. This takes place after the interviews, but before they were launched into the arena.

* * *

What bothered me the most about her was the way that he looked at her. As if she was the only girl in the world.

I wasn't his mother, but most days it seemed like I was. He was my only brother, and I wanted what was best for him.

But these were the Hunger Games and we would soon be thrown into an arena to fight to the death. I didn't need two people to take care of. I was determined enough to keep Colten alive, but I had no ties to Casey. The bigger the alliance, the harder it fell. It would be difficult to keep three of us alive. I was smart, but I wasn't strong or fast or big. I was short, and on the heavier side. If it weren't for Colten, then I would probably be a blood bath victim. But because I had him, I knew that I was going to make it far enough to make sure he won.

And Casey was going to jeopardize that.

Casey was the type of girl that I would never be friends with at school, even if we were forced to be together. We were the type that clashed no matter what. She was tall, skinny and pretty, and I was the exact opposite.

I could get outstanding grades without even trying, she probably got crappy grades even when she did study. I could solve a rubix cube in less than five minutes, she probably couldn't even get one side the same color in an hour. She's probably give up in two minutes.

I wasn't a quitter, I never had been. Even when life had gotten extremely tough. Like when I lost half my family in a month's time. My parents and the twins. I still had three siblings to care for though, so I toughed up and made sure that the three of them still had a childhood. Something I would never have again.

I'm sure she wasn't a bad girl. I'm sure she was nice, if she would quit with all her sarcastic remarks, and I'm sure that she liked my brother. But he was my brother, and I wasn't done spending time with him. I wasn't ready to give him up. Not to the statistics of the Hunger Games and not to a girl from eleven.

And seriously, he had to realize that she was going to die. That his heart would get broken. And I wouldn't be around to put his heart back together. I would be dead too. I wouldn't allow myself to think that Colt would die. Because he was going to live, I was going to make sure that happened. But Casey and I would both die.

Who would he turn to? Shyla and Delaney of course, our sisters. But they would be suffering from the loss of me as well, they wouldn't be able to help him get over the devastation of losing Casey.

Would they hate Colt for surviving? Would they hate me for dying? I wished that I could see my sisters again, I wanted to hug them and tell them that everything would be alright. But I knew I would never see them again.

And was it fair to Colt to let him survive while I died? How would he react? It was a well known fact that victors went crazy after they won. After all, who could blame them, they had just lived through hell. Would he be able to pick up the pieces and move on? Or would he go off the deep end? Would he turn to the bottle like that new mentor from twelve?

Was it better to die or live? I didn't know the answer. I probably never would. I hated not knowing, I always knew the answer. Except this one.

I didn't hate her. I just hated the fact that Colt thought he was in love with her.

For crying out loud, Colt was only fourteen. One did not find their soul mate at fourteen. I was eighteen, and I still hadn't even had a boyfriend!

Colt needed to live so he could move on with life and find someone else. He was only fourteen after all, he still had plenty of time to find someone else. Someone who wasn't condemned to die in the Games.

The numbers on the clock were moving quicker and quicker towards morning. Soon it would be time to get ready to launch.

The last days of my life began tomorrow. I would soon be but a memory.

* * *

I will take suggestions for what you want to see that was not shown in either Death is Just a Game or in Fear is Just a Word.

Review?

Yeah, I had to start with Nat, she was my favorite, and I miss writing about her.

~*Misty*~


	2. Hunter and Thorn

**Happiness is Just a Memory**

This is for SteffMalfoy1 because she has been begging for a Hunter and Thorn oneshot.

* * *

"But I don't wanna brudder," three year old Hunter complained with a puffed out lip.

"You hear that Marla, he doesn't wanna brudder," Jaze said as he picked up his first son and swung him around in a circle. Hunter squealed in delight.

"Well we'll just have to return him then," Marla shrugged, jostling the infant in her arms. The baby boy blinked rapidly, then went back to sleep, as if he knew that his family was just joking and he would just have to get used to it.

"I don't know, I kind of like this one better," Jaze smiled at his newest addition, "I kind of want to keep this one instead."

"Daddy," Hunter complained.

"What if we let you name him," Marla tried to pacify Hunter, he looked at her with hesitation in his big sweet eyes.

"Aw, but dear, you promised me I could name him Mouse."

"I did no such thing," Marla hugged the baby close to her chest and he sighed in contentment. He was going to be a good baby, better then Hunter had been. Hunter had been full of energy, he still was. "I would never agree to name my son Mouse Trappe! It sounds like a game!"

"I wanna play Mouse trab," Hunter said with his three year old speech, running over to put his head in Marla's crotch.

"We're going to have to teach him about the birds and the bees at an early age," Jaze observed.

"Well you're the one who named him Hunter Trappe," Marla shot back, "that's like asking for trouble."

"You should have stopped me then."

"I was drugged up and deluded, I would have let you name him Ant or Bear."

"Well, while we're on animal names, I still like Mouse for this one."

"You don't get a say," Marla went over to the couch and sank down. She patted the empty spot next to her and Hunter climbed on up. "So big brother, what do you want to name him?

She prayed that Hunter came up with something relatively normal, or at least, something better then Mouse.

Hunter bit his bottom lip while he thought about it.

"Thorn," he finally announced proudly.

Marla should have just named her sons Ben and Adam like she wanted to in the first place. Or she should have just married Lyle Parr. Sure, he had an overbite, and huge ears that clashed with his small beady eyes, but at least he had normal last name. In the end, she had gone with Jaze because he was hot and Lyle was not.

"Thorn! Me likey!" Jaze jumped onto the couch with his family.

"You would," Marla rolled her eyes, "Why Thorn?" She asked Hunter.

"Cause he's like a rose," he replied. Marla felt a flash of pride in her heart. "He's smelly, he's prickly and he's going to be a pain, just like the roses outside." The stab of pain dissipated as quickly as it had come.

Jaze rumpled the shaggy hair on Hunter's head. "Okay, I suppose we can keep you too!"

"Yay, daddy," Hunter threw his arms around his father.

It was moments like this where Marla felt safe and secure.

No one could predict that in thirteen years, both of her children would be reaped for the games.

Happiness would never last.

But until that day when her world would come crashing down, Marla would cherish her little family every day. Because no one ever knew when the world would end.

"I think we better get these two to bed," Jaze said as he looked at the sleeping boys between him and his wife.

"I think so too."

The carefully got up, and Jaze scooped little Hunter into his arms. The headed for the room behind the kitchen were a red racing bed and a wooden cradle were standing side by side.

Marla placed Thorn into his crib, and Hunter went to his big boy bed.

The proud parents stood in the center of the room watching their little miracles sleeping.

"Good night," Marla whispered. "Sleep tight."

**Five Years Later**

"Wake up, wake up," five year old Thorn said as he jumped on his eight year old brother's bed.

"Go away Thorn," Hunter complained, rolling over and stuffing his head under his pillow.

"But you promised you'd take me to the park," Thorn said as he pulled the pillow away.

"Did not," Hunter retorted, curling up into a ball and rolling as far away from his brother as he could.

"Did so," Thorn shot back.

The two of them were soon roped in a 'did not, did so' argument. Those arguments usually occurred three times a day, their record was thirteen times.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Marla asked as she stood in the doorway of their room, her eyes looked sleepy and her hair was still a mess.

"No mommy," the boys chorused together.

Marla stared them down until the boys were up and dressed.

"Still glad we had two of them?" Jaze asked as his family came into the kitchen where he was in a robe and bear slippers. He had a spatula in one hand and egg guts littered his hair.

"What happened in here honey?" Marla asked as she grabbed the spatula from him and turned the eggs herself. The boys went to work pouring orange juice for everyone. Marla tuned them out as they argued about who got more.

"Looks like a bomb exploded," Hunter said as he grabbed the cup with the most juice and Thorn's lip protruded out ever so slightly.

"You shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen," Marla said as she cleaned up the mess before the egg hardened.

"But then that would mean that _you _would have to cook."

"Touche," Marla replied back, dishing up food onto four plates.

"But I like when daddy cooks," Hunter said. His two years of speech lessons were finally paying off. He didn't lisp anymore.

"Good, so you'll eat all of this burned egg and undercooked ham?" Marla said as she slid the plates onto the table.

The four of them gathered around and forks were soon clanking against the plates as stomachs filled up.

"What do you boys have planned for your first day of summer?" Jaze asked as he licked the plate clean and Marla playfully smacked the back of his head. "Ow, honey, I'm not one of the kids."

"Exactly."

"Hunter's taking me to the park," Thorn said happily as he showed his teeth. Hunter made a sound that the other three ignored.

"That will be fun."

The boys helped clean up and then hurried out the house and down the road to the park.

The swings were filled with children, all ten swings were occupied. They headed to the sandbox instead where two sisters with curly auburn hair were playing in the sandbox.

"I'm Autumn and this is my sister Myrrah," the older girl said as Hunter and Thorn joined them with building castles.

"I'm Hunter Trappe and this is my brother Thorn," Hunter said as he smiled at the girl.

Autumn giggled, "what kind of name is that?"

"I fink ifs funny," her little sister Myrrah said, not bothering to take her thumb out of her mouth. Hunter was glad that he had never had that habit. Thorn had that habit for a few years, but after Hunter had told him that sucking thumbs was for babies, he had stopped instantly. Thorn looked up to his big brother, much to Hunter's dismay.

The two brothers and two sisters played for hours in the sand, glad that it was summer and they had no classes to torture them.

"It was nice to meet you," Autumn said good-bye to them as they parted ways.

Thorn grabbed Hunter's hand and dragged him home.

It had been a good day.

**Three Years Later**

Eleven year old Hunter went out to the playground to see his eight year old brother being bullied by two twelve year olds.

"Hey, no one makes fun of my brother except for me," Hunter yelled as he ran to Thorn's rescue.

"Ooh, looky here, you need your big brother to fight your battles for you," one of the bullies with long black hair taunted them.

Hunter made a fist, his thumb sticking out so he wouldn't break it when he threw the punch. It connected with the bully's face, breaking his nose.

"Ouch," the boy said, his hand flying to his face, his feet flying across the gravel as he went to go tattletale.

"You okay Thorn?" Hunter asked his brother. Thorn nodded as tears streamed down his face.

Hunter threw his arm around his little brother's shoulder. "It'll be alright, I'm here, I'll protect you."

"I know you will," Thorn smiled up his big brother.

**Three Years Later**

At eleven years old, Thorn was supposed to be strong. He wasn't supposed to be a cry baby anymore. But as his brother fell on screen, a faint ghost of a joke frozen on his lips, Thorn could only cry.

Because his brother was never coming home. Hunter was dead, and Thorn was now an only child. Marla and Jaze wrapped their last son into their arms, hugging him tight. They never wanted to let Thorn out of their sight.

**One Year Later**

Thorn couldn't believe what he had just heard. His name uttered from District 7's escort.

He had just been reaped to follow in his brother's footsteps.

He had looked up and hero worshiped Hunter, but that didn't meant that he wanted to go into the games as well.

He found his parents in the crowd, crying their eyes out.

Life as he knew it was now completely shattered.

* * *

Here's a bit of trivia for you, T h o r n's name was T h o m at first, but Steff read it wrong and thought it was Thorn, and I liked Thorn so much better, so I switched it.

Review please!

~*Misty*~


	3. Skylar Reef

**Happiness is Just a Memory**

This is for LetTHePaperBeInked who created the lovely Skylar who made it to final 2, only to be killed by Colt, let's have a moment of silence for Skylar Reef from District 3 [silence please, yes you too] and without further ado...

* * *

I couldn't sleep last night. I tossed and turned all night long, hoping that morning would never come.

But it did anyway. The sun rose at the same time that it always did, the rooster crowed at the same time that he always did and my brother bounded into my room at the same time that he always did.

Finn jumped on my bed and yelled my name in my ear, I swear, when I go deaf next year, I'm totally blaming him.

"Let's go, let's go, she's waiting," Finn said, jumping on my bed.

I groaned and buried my head under my pillow, but he had a solution for that. My pillow was soaring through the window before I even had a chance to open my eyes. I really needed to get bars on my window. He had already thrown at least ten of my pillows out of it. More allowance money wasted on pillows.

Finn tickled my feet, forcing me to tuck them under my body so he couldn't get to them. Finn groaned.

When I was a kid, about three or four, every night, when I saw a falling star, I wished that I was an only child. But that changed a few years ago, because I loved my older brother. Now whenever I saw a falling star, I wished for a younger sibling. It wasn't fair that he could torture me and I had no one to torture.

But wishes never came true. Ever.

So last night, when I wished that his name would never be reaped, I should have known that I was just asking for trouble.

"Wakey, wakey, artichokey," Finn bounced with each syllable. For the hundredth time I wondered why older brothers were invented. "I made breakfast," ah, that was why.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said as I yawned and stretched. Only Finn could cook the eggs exactly how I liked them. Only Finn could make the bacon crunchy and evenly golden brown. Only Finn could get the potatoes soft on the inside but crunchy on the outside. Only Finn could caramelize the onions without overly browning them. Only Finn could put just enough sugar in the orange juice without making it too sweet. My brother was the perfect cook.

My mouth was salivating just thinking about it.

"It's getting cold," he informed me.

I was dressed and downstairs before the rooster crowed and tattled on me. My crazy family liked to be up before dawn.

I slid into my usual seat as Finn slid an omelet onto my plate. A side of golden brown bacon fried potatoes and onions soon made their home next to the green pepper omelet. Mom poured us all a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and the four of us sat down to a home cooked dinner.

How I loved mornings with them. I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my time, besides sleeping, that was always a good way to spend time. Unfortunately, my parents and I didn't see eye to eye on everything.

"Come on, hurry up," Finn said as he watched me eat. I slowly reached for my fork, slowly stabbed the potatoes and slowly brought it up to my lips to eat it. Finn was openly glaring at me. I made a big show of chewing slowly.

"Gross Sky," my mom commented.

"Do you like sea food?" My dad said with a smile.

"We're from Three, not Four," my mom replied as she rolled her eyes, "I don't like sea food or see food."

He opened his mouth and chewed for all of us to see anyway. Mom pretended to gag, but Finn and I joined in on the fun. She glared at us all before she stuffed her mouth.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," she said as she chewed, spraying us all with food.

"Ew mom, say it, don't spray it," I said as I flicked a piece of egg off of my hair. I'd have to take a shower now. Finn would not be happy. He always hated waiting for me to get ready. But I never took as long as my best friend. Gracelin always took FOREVER and a half to get herself prettified.

The phone jangled from the wall. We all looked at each other.

"Gracelin," we all said together before Finn jumped at the phone. By the way his lips turned up into a smile and his eyes got soft, I knew that we had been right. He murmured something into the phone so we couldn't hear him. It was probably something mushy and gross.

When my brother and my best friend first hooked up, I thought it was going to be gross and unhealthy for all of our relationships. But to my surprise, it wasn't. I loved the fact that my brother and my best friend were now hooking lips together. Even though it was gross to think about.

He murmured a good-bye to her and then held the phone out to me. I reached across the table to grab it. My elbow knocked over the ketchup bottle, getting that red tomato juice all over me. Oh well.

"Hey friend," I called into the phone, being extra loud to make up for my brother's extra soft.

"Where are you?" She asked me, not even bothering to say hi back to me. Some best friend.

"I'm at home, you should know that since you're talking to me on the home phone," I replied smartly. I would pay for that comment dearly. Either Finn or Gracelin would get me back.

"Smart ass," she replied, "well get your smart ass over here, I'm freaking out."

"About what?"

"About what to wear to the reapings," she said in her _duh_ toe that I thought she overused. But she always glared at me whenever I mentioned it. Then the rest of her sentence sank in. Oh, right, the reapings. Is it wrong for me to have forgotten that they were today? No wonder Finn had made a smorgasboard of food and mom and dad were trying super hard to be chipper and nice.

"Oh, I'll be right there," I promised her. We said goodbye and I replaced the phone to it's home. "I'm going to Gracelin's," I informed my family.

"Okay, don't be late for the reapings, they're in two hours you know," my dad told me. I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew that. They were at the same time every year. But then again, every year so far I had been a few minutes late. So I wasn't one for being early. Blame Gracelin, she's the slowpoke.

Finn followed me out the door and down the road. Gracelin's house was a five minute walk away. It seemed especially long today. For once Finn and I had nothing to say to each other.

Gracelin's little brother was sitting on the front steps playing with the ants that were fighting over his discarded cookies.

"That's such a waste of good chocolate chip cookies," I remarked as I bent down to ruffle his hair. He ducked away from me.

"Gracelin made them," he replied as he crumpled up another cookie and tossed it to the ground, the ants went scrambling.

"Ah, that explains it then," Finn and I both said together.

"That's not very nice," Gracelin pouted from the door way. Finn smiled as soon as he saw her, he saw pretty Gracelin no matter what she looked like. I saw that Gracelin was a mess. Her hair was rumpled and knotted, her face was clean of any form of makeup, her clothes were wrinkled and mismatched. Finn saw beauty, I saw a disaster, and we were both looking at the same thing. Strange how opinions changed from one person to another.

"You're right, you do need help," I grabbed Gracelin's hand and we rushed up the stairs to her room.

I brushed her hair and did her makeup, even though I kept having to redo it through her tears.

"What if one of us is chosen?" She kept saying. I wanted to clobber her on the back of her head, but she _was _my best friend, and it _was _reaping day. I tied a pink ribbon in her hair and redid her lipstick for the millionth time before she stopped sniffling.

Her clock showed that we had fifteen minutes to get to town and get in our respective areas. I finally looked in the mirror at myself and saw that I was a mess. At least Gracelin was presentble.

"We have to go," she said, pulling at my arm.

I sighed and followed her. Oh well, I wasn't trying to impress anyone.

We got to the square with seconds to spare. The treaty had already been read and the girl's name was being pulled. Gracelin and I held onto each other as the name was read for all to hear. We both sighed with relief. We didn't know who she was. An eighteen year old girl with pursed lips headed to the front.

We didn't have time to say a quick prayer for the important guys in our life before a name was plucked and his name escaped from the escorts lips.

"Finn Reef," she said. My ears must be broken or damaged or something. Because there was no way his name had just been called out. I had gone deaf earlier then I had thought.

"NO!" I heard Gracelin call out in horror. Her ears must be damaged as well.

Why was my brother walking to the stage? Why was he sitting down next to that condemned girl? Why was Gracelin shouting his name?

It sunk in about the time I was in the building saying goodbye to Finn. But this had to be a dream, or rather, a nightmare. A very horrible nightmare that I wanted to wake up from. I tried to pinch myself and make me wake up, but I couldn't even move my hand.

"Finn," Gracelin was in tears. She fell onto him and he hugged her, telling her goodbye.

This was wrong. Finn hadn't been reaped, his name hadn't been chosen, it couldn't have been.

I felt like I was somewhere else, that I was having an out of having an out of body experience.

"Sky?" I heard Finn saying, but he sounded so far away.

I stood there, frozen, unable to move, as I watched Finn wave his hand in front of my unresponsive face.

"Time's up," a peacekeeper growled from behind me.

I tried to protest, tried to say goodbye, but my lips were frozen shut and they dragged Finn away, leaving me and Gracelin standing there in shock.

"Finn, Finn," Gracelin was shouting. I felt my legs give away and I fell to the ground in a heap.

XXX

It was day nine, there were only twelve tributes left in the game. Finn was one of them. He had been in an alliance during the beginning of the games, but the little girl from seven had died yesterday. Now he was all alone.

"He'll be okay," Gracelin was murmuring to herself, but I knew that it was just so she wouldn't go insane. Gracelin had to think positively or her whole world would collapse. There was nothing I could say to her, nothing that she could say to me.

But as she said that, the big Career from two came out of nowhere.

"FINN!" Gracelin and I shouted together, I couldn't tell where her voice began and mine ended. But fear was evident in both of our tones.

Too bad he couldn't hear us through the screen. Too bad we couldn't warn him.

Gracelin buried her face in her hands. She couldn't watch. But I couldn't not watch.

I saw the Career with the knife in his hand, getting closer and closer to my brother's back. I kept urging Finn to turn around, but Finn never did. He was stabbed right in the back without even realizing it. Blood poured from my brother and moments later a cannon could be heard, signifying the death of my brother.

"NO."

The tears streamed down my face as I cried silently.

The truth sank in, I was never going to see my brother alive again.

I never got to say goodbye.

* * *

Here's a bit of trivia for you, I think LetThePaperBeInked has had about 5 names in the course of my stories, it's been a challenge keeping up with all the name changes :)

Next chapter will be about the District 2 tributes (Sadie, Dragan and Emily)

Review please!

~*Misty*~


	4. District 2 tributes

**Happiness is Just a Memory**

This is for KatnissThaliaMaxZoey who created Sadie, Dragan and Emily.

* * *

Sadie was now the proud owner of a new kitten.

"I'm going to call you Mipsy and you're going to be mine," Sadie said as she touched noses with the grey tabby.

Mipsy meowed and Sadie was instantly in love.

Sadie cradled the small kitten to her chest and hurried down the stone pathway that led to her house in the Victor's Village.

The Victor's Village was crowded, of course it was, many winners came from the Career Districts, and Two had the most winners out of any of the other Districts. There was actually two sections in the Victor's Village, the new and the old. Sadie lived in the old section with her mother and sister, who were both victors.

Winning ran in the Cross family. Losing did not.

From an early age, Sadie was being molded into a tribute. But Sadie didn't want to have that life, she didn't want to go into the Games.

She was only eleven, she still had time to come up with an excuse for not wanting to volunteer.

"Ew, what's that?" An older boy asked as he came up to Sadie and poked at Mipsy. "Is that a rat?"

"No," Sadie said cheerfully, she had never met this boy before, and she was still of the mind set that everyone was good. She would soon learn that hardly anyone was good. Herself included. But until then, she was fine living in her naïve world. "Her name is Mipsy."

"That's a stupid name," the boy sneered at her, "for a stupid looking rat, but that's to be expected from a stupid girl such as yourself."

Sadie was too shocked to reply. No one had ever been outright rude to her like that.

He forced the kitten out of her arms and gave her an evil smirk. "Hmm, do you know what you do with rats? You kill him."

Sadie called out, she tried to get her kitten back. But the boy was too fast for her.

Mipsy's broken body was tossed to the ground and the boy laughed manically as Sadie cried.

She vowed revenge.

XXX

"I got a call from Mrs. Cross today Dragan, her daughter Sadie claims that you killed her kitten," Mrs. Halberd said as she took a sip from her glass of wine. The Halberd family was gathered in the sitting room to have 'family time.' Mr. Halberd was nappin, Mrs. Halberd was getting intoxicated, Emily was lying on her stomach and reading a book while Dragan was snapping the heads off of Emily's old dolls.

"And?" Dragan said as he grabbed another doll. Snap.

"And you should probably apologize," she simpered from the couch.

"Halberd's don't apologize," Mr. Halberd said, not even bothering to open an eye. He was soon snoring again, back asleep.

"Hey, I liked that one," Emily protested as she finally realized what her brother was doing and grabbed the dolls from him. "Why are you doing that?"

"I'm pretending this is Dexter's head, and I'm tearing it off."

Emily looked at her big brother in awe. "Really? That's awesome, I hate Dexter."

"I know you do, that's why I'm ripping his head off, he deserves to die."

"Emily, hate is a strong word and Dragan, you should watch your tongue as well," Mrs. Halberd scolded, but her heart really wasn't in it, she had never been a fan of raising children. And she had two of them. In her opinion, that's why nanny's had been invented. But at fifteen and fourteen, her children were too old for nannies. At least, that's what the agency said.

"It's not strong enough," Emily muttered back as she grabbed a doll and helped her brother.

"And he does deserve to die mother, Dexter pushed Emily around at the playground today."

"I skinned my palms and elbows," Emily showed her hands which were still raw and red.

"Well did you do anything to deserve it?" Mrs. Halberd asked Emily as she finished her drink and got up to refill it.

"Of course she didn't, Emily's an angel," Dragan said, Emily smiled at her brother, and Mr. Halberd made a snorting noise from his chair where he was still pretending to sleep.

There was a rap on the door, Dragan was closest so he got up and opened the door, only to come face to face with Sadie.

Before he could react, a flying fist connected with his nose.

She was feisty for an eleven year old. Dragan had never been taught that it was rude to hit a girl. And even if he had been taught that, he probably wouldn't care. Dragan had never been one for following rules.

Sadie fell to her rump, her face rumpled up and she began to wail. There was already a red welt on her face from where he had struck her.

"You probably shouldn't mess with my son," Mrs. Halberd said as she saw the scene.

"Just you wait Dragan Halberd, I'll get you back," Sadie said as she fled back to the safety of her house.

Dragan just laughed. Oh he couldn't wait to show her.

Xxx

Emily was running late. She had overslept and now she was going to be late for the reapings. Just because the Peace Keepers came from District 2, didn't make them any less strict. In fact, she was almost certain that no District had it as bad when it came to discipline, if possible, the Peace Keepers were even meaner.

She was usually right on time, if not early, when it came to reapings and school events. She hated being late, because then everyone would stare at her and whisper as she tried to find somewhere to fit in. Which was usually nowhere.

She found her brother in the eighteen year old section. It was his last year of being eligible. He had volunteered last year, against all of Emily's urgings not too, but luckily the Mayor had not chosen him to represent Two last year.

Emily had spent all of last night trying to convince him that it was not his life's goal to go into the Games.

"You just don't have any confidence in me Emily," Dragan had sneered last night as they talked downstairs while their parents were sleeping.

"I do brother, and you know that, but I don't want you to risk your life, people DIE Dragan, they go and they never come back. I have faith in you and I think it's possible that you MIGHT win, but I also have this feeling that if you go, then I'll never see you again."

"You're such a worry wart," Dragan had said, his tone getting softer, he only used that tone with his sister, he had a soft spot for her. She was such a sweet girl, he had often wondered if he was the screw-up or if she was adopted. For having two very uncaring parents, Emily had turned out just fine.

"Who will take care of me if something happens to you Dragan?" Emily said, looking at her brother with adoration and complete trust.

All of his anger melted away when he saw his innocent sister.

"It will be okay," he tried to soothe her, but he never promised her that he wouldn't volunteer.

And now Emily was running late to the Reapings. She couldn't believe that she had overslept, and that Dragan hadn't woken her up.

The girl's name had already been called, Sadie emerged from the fourteen year old section and sat down.

Emily slipped into the seventeen year old section and waited for the boy's name to be called.

It wasn't Dragan.

But when volunteers were called for, Dragan spoke up. Emily tried to catch his eye, tried to tell him to redact it, but he was avoiding looking over at the girl's side for a reason. She would deffinitely let him have it when she said good bye to him.

XXX

Dragan had promised Emily that he would come home to her, that he would always protect her from the bullies at school. That promise was now buried in the ground with the broken body of her brother.

He had come home in a wooden casket.

It was up to her to stick up for herself now, she didn't think that she could do it without him.

She vowed revenge.

* * *

I need an idea for next chapter.

Review please!

~*Misty*~


	5. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending to Death is Just a Game**

This is for Everbloom Montgomery who created the fantastic Autumn Faith.

If Colt didn't win, then Autumn was actually going to win. I liked her a lot, but alas, I liked her so much that I couldn't bear to torture her like I'm torturing Colt right now. And I am torturing him so badly right now, he hates me.

If Autumn would have won…well, read and find out what would have happened.

* * *

_"You're prettier in person, I guess the camera really does add ten pounds," a sneering boy, if he could still pass for a boy, said as he easily blocked Autumn's incoming fist. He was huge, bigger than any of the other tributes that had already died. Bigger then Stelz and that was saying something because Stelz had been huge. The boy in front of her had the Career District look. There was something about him that sparked a memory in Autumn's brain, but she couldn't place a name to his face. There was something so familiar about him._

_He was a great fighter, as if he had done it before. He was familiar with her moves, and had his own moves. This was the hardest fight that Autumn had been in. Her fight with Lenea had been a piece of cake compared to this guy._

_Lenea. The girl's name fluttered in Autumn's mind. Her smiling face laughed at Autumn, taunting her. And then it clicked. Autumn knew exactly who her opponent was, and the dread heightened in the pit of her stomach. Not good, not good, not good. Those two words kept echoing in her otherwise empty head. NOT GOOD. She was so dead. So dead. She had somehow made it to the final four, she had made two kills, suffered through dehydration and hyperthermia, and now the moment of her death was upon her. She did not see how she was going to survive through this._

_"Figured it out did ya?" Ritch sneered at her, Autumn had the sudden urge to cower in terror. She wanted to run and hide. But she was going to face him till the end. She had killed his finance, and now she was going to kill him. She just had to think positive. Her parents had always told her to make her dreams happen, well her dream was to make it home to her siblings, and she was going to make it happen._

_"Lenea got what was coming to her, she deserved death," Autumn was really good at taunting people, her brother had always said that she was exceptionally good at taunting Myrrah. If she didn't make it home, then who was going to taunt her sister?_

_"I have dreamed about this moment since the instant your ax entered her body and she stopped breathing," Ritch's eyes were wild, big and angry. But there was something else in them, something that made Autumn pause. Love, hurt, grief. Ritch had loved Lenea, and Autumn had killed her. She had seen the pain before, when Skylar had killed Casey. She had seen the look on Colt's face when Casey had been stabbed. It was a look that she never wanted to see again. But she was seeing it again, she was seeing the look right now, in Ritch's face._

_It's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. It was a saying that she had heard before, but she had always thought that it was a load of bacookey. If Ritch hadn't of loved Lenea, then he wouldn't have felt so revengeful when she died. He wouldn't be standing in front of Autumn right now. If Colt hadn't of loved Casey, then he wouldn't be so depressed right now._

_Life and love was hard, a game in itself. But she'd rather play that game then the Hunger Games._

_"I vowed that I would get my revenge, and trust me dollface, I will get my revenge."_

_"First of all, I have a name, it's Autumn, not dollface. And second, well, I don't really have a second," she danced to the right as he came at her again. He did not look tired at all. He hadn't won the games for nothing. He knew what he was doing. Autumn hadn't won her games yet, but she had learned a few tricks from her time in the arena._

_"I loved her you bitch, and you took her away from me," he lunged towards her again, missing her by centimeters. He was getting closer to killing her with each attack. She needed to change that, she needed to get the odds back in her favor._

_"If you loved her so much, then you shouldn't have let her volunteer," Autumn said as she ducked his sword point. Autumn knew that saying, if you love something then let it go, if it was meant to be then it would come back. She also thought that saying was a load of bacookey. Her brother had always found it funny how she made up words instead of cursing._

Well he would get to hear her make up words for at least a few more minutes. Because Autumn ducked, she had always been very flexible like that, she had always been able to roll out of the way at the last possible second. Her instincts were what had been saving her for her whole time in the games.

She stuck out her leg, and Ritch tumbled to the ground.

"I killed Lenea, and I'm going to kill you too," Autumn shouted as she hit her target and Ritch coughed up blood.

A cannon was shot and Ritch, the victor of the games last year, died by the hands of a District 7 tribute.

"I told you, no one messes with Autumn Faith."

Autumn turned away from the sight of Ritch and saw Jael fighting Skylar.

Jael had the upper hand. Autumn looked around for the Henley siblings. She found them a few feet away, they were watching the show that Jael and Skylar were putting on. They had their backs to Autumn and so she took them by the element of surprise.

She had to get them out of the picture, at least one of them. Alliances always broke up by the final eight, but not Nat and Colt, they were still together, putting Autumn at a disadvantage.

She had to get rid of one or both of them. Preferably both of them.

They both needed to die for Autumn to win, a sad, but true fact of life.

Ax in hand, Autumn tiptoed to the siblings. They were still watching the fight.

Skylar and Jael were both trying to gain on the other, Skylar was at a huge disadvantage.

Skylar shrieked as Autumn lunged forward.

Nat turned around so she wouldn't have to see Skylar take her last breath of air.

"COLT!" Nat screamed as she jumped in front of the ax aimed at her brother's back.

Two cannons sounded in a row. One for Skylar and one for Nat.

Autumn and Colt were left, Autumn looked around for Jael, but the previous victor was already gone. A hovercraft had probably picked her up and was brining her home safely.

Soon one would be arriving to pick up Autumn, she couldn't wait.

She just had to get Colt out of the way.

What was one more death on Autumn's conscience? She could do it, she could end it right now, right here.

And she did. Colt didn't even get a chance to save himself before he was lying on the ground by his dead sister.

She had done it. Autumn Faith from Seven had actually won the fifty second games. She fell to her knees, she was exhausted, physically and mentally.

A hovercraft came to pick her and bring her home.

Well, at least, back to the Capitol. She still had to do a few interviews before going home to her brother and sister.

It seemed life hours before the Hovercraft landed in the Capitol and she was ushered into the building before anyone could see her.

Her stylist was ready for her. Autumn just hoped he didn't put her in another paper dress.

He didn't, but he did put her in a plain black dress, the color of mourning. Jerk.

She was jittery on stage next to Caesar. She knew what was coming next, the recap of the games. She didn't want to watch the recap, she didn't want to live through it again.

Flashbacks to the reapings, where Autumn saw Myrrah's name being called again, and Autumn volunteering for her. A memory that Autumn never wanted to remember again.

Then the chariot rides where Autumn saw that awful paper dress again, the one that she had worn that crinkled when she moved.

Autumn didn't miss it.

Flashes of the other tributes were shown on screen. Tributes that she hated, tributes that she didn't mind, even tributes that she had liked.

All dead, all except for her. The lone remaining tribute. The victor of the fifty second games.

The scores were shown again, good ones, bad ones, mediocre ones. In the end, it didn't matter, a number couldn't really decide who was going to win.

The interviews were shown, Colt professing his undying love for Casey, Casey blushing at Colt's revelation. Sadie and Jael bickering like normal sisters. Autumn talking about her sister, Mark talking about his friend who had died.

So many had died, so many had yet to face the challenges that she had just completed.

And really, she had just begun her challenges. There was still more to come.

The Games started, why on earth did the Capitol insist on replaying scenes from the Games, it was unhealthy for her already unstable mind.

She saw what had happened to the other tributes in the arena while she was hiding from the others.

Whenever a new face had appeared in the sky at night, Autumn would breath a sigh of relief, knowing that was one less she had to deal with in the morning. Dragan was killed by Sadie, who was killed by Skylar, who was killed by Jael. Elysia died by Stelz's hand who was murdered by Lenea who was axed down by Autumn who then killed Lenea's victorious fiancé, Ritch. All of their lives were intertwined.

Tearing eyes, sad faces, heartbroken children. Horrible things had happened in the arena, and Autumn was forced to relive them.

She had to tune out the rest, she couldn't bear to watch it anymore. She was jolted back to the present when the audience erupted in cheers for the victor. Autumn just glared at the audience before she was finally allowed to leave.

Her interview would be tomorrow, she would actually have to talk and answer questions. She had thought that sitting there on a couch would be painful enough, but tomorrow she had to sit there and talk.

Morning came all too soon. She just had to get through this one last interview and then she could see her siblings.

She was soon sitting in a private room with Caesar, at least the audience wasn't directly in front of her watching her every move.

No, this time it was only her, Caesar and a camera man who was filming it all.

"Congratulations Autumn," Caesar reached over and patted her knee, trying to comfort her. But there was only one guy who could comfort her now, and that was Leo, her brother. He was waiting for her, with Myrrah.

"We're ready to roll," the camera guy said. He counted backwards from three.

"Hello Panem," Caear boomed with that loud annoying voice of his, "and welcome to my interview with Autumn Faith, the winner of the fifty second games."

"Hi," Autumn said, trying to sound cheerful, but she knew that she had failed miserably.

"How does it feel to be the winner?" Caesar asked her, as if they were two old friends talking about their children.

Autumn didn't know what to say, but she had to say something, anything.

"Unreal," she finally said, "like a dream, I still can't believe it's over."

"You put on a real show in there, you deserve this," Caesar assured her. But that wasn't any consolation for what she had done in the arena, for what she had become. A monster, a killing machine, put there for the entertainment of the Capitol people. And she had performed beautifully for them. She had killed Lenea and Ritch and countless of others. She had done just what the president wanted her to do. By fighting for her life, she had given into the Capitol.

The rest of the interview went on, they talked about her time in the arena, her feelings, and emotions, and what she was feeling now.

"I just want to go home," Autumn said, knowing that the interview was wrapping up. "Leo and Myrrah are waiting for me."

"Of course," Caesar said, "I know you're longing to see them."

He congratulated her one last time and then she was released from the room.

She had one last meal at the Capitol and then she was on the train and headed back to Seven.

It seemed like a lifetime before the train pulled into the station.

She could hear a dull roar from outside, it sounded like the whole town was there to welcome her home.

She only had eyes for Leo and Myrrah, she fell into their open arms and the three siblings stood there in the sun, tears streaming from all of their faces. They kept murmuring her name, as if they couldn't believe that she was really alive.

The District had put on a party for her, but she just wanted to go home. She tried to smile at those she knew, and tried to avoid questions about her experience, but it was no use, they were like piranhas, determined to get gossip out of her.

Finally, Leo and Myrrah dragged Autumn away and practically carried her back to their house.

She hadn't been home in over a month, and it felt strangely weird to walk into the little structure that used to be such a comfort to her. But now she felt confined, as if the walls were closing in on her.

Nightmares haunted her sleep that night. Faces of the dead children wove in and out. Lenea's pretty face, marred beyond recognition. Ritch's handsome head, blown out of proportion. Skylar's laugh was eerily demented. Colt's eyes were sunken in, Nat's expression was one of terror.

Autumn's screams echoed in the house, bringing Leo and Myrrah running.

Autumn choked back her screams.

"Hush now," Leo said, climbing into bed with her, he put his arms around her and tried to sooth her, Myrrah stared at them, unsure of how to help her sister. Myrrah had never seen Autumn like this before. Leo made a motion, and Myrrah joined them on the bed.

The three siblings lay in bed, taking comfort from eachother.

Autumn was back in their arms, but she had seen things, done things that one should never have to see, never have to do. Her soul had been tormented, torn into pieces. She would never be the same.

She was a victor, but winning came with a price.

And a price that was yet to be paid.

Because the Victory tour would be next. Where Autumn would have to stand there, smile and pretend to be happy. Where she would have to see the families of those she murdered.

The day came all too soon.

District One was awful. She had dashed their hopes and dreams of having a consecutive win. She had killed both Lenea and Ritch, and the residents of One were not happy in the slightest.

District Five was the most welcoming. She had tried to save Nan, but in the end, she had failed.

District Six was also awful. Autumn had ended the lives of two Henley children, there were only two left in the world, the girls were huddled in the corner with twin expressions on their completely different faces. Autumn felt guilty, but the Henley's had to die for Autumn to live, it was that simple. The Henley girls had lost Nat and Colt, but it saved Leo and Myrrah from losing Autumn.

The Victory tour ended, and Autumn was ready to go home, but fate wasn't done with her yet.

President Snow was waiting for her.

"Ah, Autumn Faith, I need to talk to you."

Autumn turned on her heel, but Snow was too quick for her, he grabbed her arm and leaned in close.

"Not so fast missy, I have a proposition for you," his breath was sickenly sweet.

"I don't care, the answer is no," Autumn retorted, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"For now, but you'll find, that even the wildest of horses eventually become broken."

He released her and watched her leave.

Autumn returned home to find Myrrah in tears.

"He's dead, he's dead," Myrrah kept saying over and over again.

"What are you talking about?" Autumn felt a stab of fear in her gut. "Who's dead."

Myrrah's lips opened to form a word, but no sound came out. Autumn shoke her head, she didn't want to know anymore, she couldn't handle it, it wasn't possible.

"Leo," Myrrah finally said, "Leo's dead."

The phone rang, Autumn picked it up but didn't say anything.

"Well, has my wild mare changed her mind yet?"

Autumn slammed the reciever down.

It rang again, "The answer will always be NO," Autumn shouted.

"Well then, I guess you don't care for your sister," Snow said calmly, "you let me know when you change your mind."

"Never."

The line went dead. President Snow was going to pay. He had killed her brother, and now he wanted to kill Myrrah. Autumn wasn't going to go down without a fight. She was going to get her revenge. President Snow was going to get what was coming to home, Autumn would make sure of that.

Autumn turned to Myrrah, "we have to go."

"Go where?"

"It doesn't matter, far from here."

They didn't make it that far.

The peacekeepers caught them, they were beaten and whipped unconcious.

Autumn woke up groaning, she searched around and found her sister Myrrah still out cold.

What had she done? It was her fault that Myrrah was in pain.

"Did you change your mind yet?" President Snow said from the corner.

Autumn glared at him.

"So be it," Snow sneered and then disappeared from the room.

Autumn shook her sister awake, there were ugly bruises all over Myrrah's body.

"It's not your fault," Myrrah tried to assure her sister, but Autumn was blaming herself for everything.

They were forced to stay in District 7, they were constantly being watched, there was nowhere to run.

The reapings for the fifty third games came, Myrrah's name was called for the second year in a row, this time, Autumn wouldn't be able to volunteer to take her spot. President Snow may have won that battle, but Autumn was going to win the war.

As the mentor for her sister, Autumn was forced back to the Capitol. The perfect opportunity for her to kill Snow.

But he was well protected.

She tried her hardest, but her hardest wasn't good enough.

She was caught as she tried to lodge an ax into Snow's back.

Snow laughed at her, "oh Autumn, you really are good for entertainment. But I'm sorry to say, I've run out of patience."

"You can't kill me, I'm a Victor, you wouldn't want to lose me."

"No, you're right, but don't worry, there are still ways to handle this," Snow snapped his fingers and a Peacekeeper arrived. "Take her to Devenall."

The Peacekeeper winced, but he grabbed a hold of Autumn and dragged her along.

"Devenall? What's that?" Autumn asked, struggling to get away."

"Not a what, a he," the Peacekeeper replied.

"Okay, who is he? You don't seem very pleased."

But the Peacekeeper didn't answer this time.

She was handed over to a huge menacing man.

Autumn was frightened, the man, Devenall, did not seem like a pleasant person.

"Open up," he said. Autumn clenched her jaw. This wasn't good at all.

But her struggling didn't help, and she emerged from the room as an Avox.

She didn't understand Snow's reasoning. Why would he have her tongue cut out? She was a Victor, the Capitol loved her, she needed to be able to answer questions and mentor children?

Then the answer came to mind. She was an example. An example of what happened when a Victor didn't obey.

She was a mute, never to speak again.

But she could still murder President Snow.

And she would, for all of the suffering that he had caused her, he would pay.

She would make sure of that.

Her brother might be dead, her sister might be condemned to die, and Autumn might be a mute, but all of these things just made her blood boil even more.

President Snow wanted to turn her into a broken shell of a person that would do whatever he told her to do.

Well it wasn't going to happen, she wasn't anyone's slave.

And he would find out the hard way that Autumn wasn't one to be subdued.

But that's another story.

* * *

It was hard to get back into Autumn's mindset after being away from her for so long.

Anyway, that's an alternate ending, it's what would have happened if Autumn had won. All the Victors are broken, Colt is broken, and if Autumn would have won, she would be broken too. If Skylar would have won, she would also be broken. Winning isn't everything.

Still taking suggestions for the next few chapters. I'm doing oneshots and missing moments from "Death" first, when "Fear" is over I will do oneshots and missing moments from that one.

Review?


End file.
